


My dear, I'll be there soon

by Blossomdriver



Category: Stranded (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GOD THIS IS SO SOFT IM GOING TO CRY, Light Angst, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: There was only an hour left.So West takes his shot.
Relationships: West (Stranded)/Lee (Stranded)





	My dear, I'll be there soon

**Author's Note:**

> TItle: The Moon Song - Karen O
> 
> its almost 1 am as i finish writing this

In any other circumstance, Lee would have loved this view. The way the Earth looks from here was breathtaking. However, to her, right now, it was heartbreaking. Overcome with a sense of homesickness and longing. 

It was just so close yet so far.

She hears the set of heavy footsteps approaching from behind her. Not having to look to see who it was.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” The Lieutenant says, eyes still fixated on the Earth.

There was something West wanted to reply with. A few simple words push at the back of his teeth. The Pilot is smart enough to hold his tongue.

Lee was still leaning against the railing when she heard something else. The sound of music softly drifting in. This is enough to catch her attention, turning around. 

An old portable ship radio was propped onto a stack of crates. The poor thing looked like it was being held together by the sheer will of the universe. Let alone able to pick up any signals. Lee’s face twists in confusion, raising a brow.

‘What exactly are you planning?”

“With only an hour left, we might as well make the most of it.” 

West crosses over, standing in front of Lee - extending out an open hand to her. Acting as a silent invitation. Then all the pieces slot into place all at once, and she hates how long it took her brain to make the connections.

The Lieutenant is unable to stop herself from chuckling. West might not be able to see her face.There was a gut feeling telling him that there was a small smile underneath. 

“You’re such a sap,” She can’t help but find this charming, in a way. She doesn’t need to think long about the offering. Taking the other’s hand in her own. 

“I’ve been told I’m very charming, thank you.” He quips back with no real malice behind his words. 

Lee thinks she can feel the other’s heartbeat through his fingers. Thudding in the same way her heart is against her ribs. 

She isn’t going to comment on it, nor is she going to deny it. 

It wasn’t a bad feeling by any means.

Heavy armor wasn’t what you called proper dance wear. They found a way to work around it in some way. Lee let’s West take the lead in the dance. And for once, Lee feels like she can let down her defenses. Long enough to enjoy this moment of clarity. 

The rest of the world dissolves around them - the pair retreating into their own. One where there aren't any killer cyborgs. Or being Stranded on the moon. It was just West, Lee, the music, and this dance.

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from the 12 hour subathon stream the stranded team did.


End file.
